


hold onto me.

by ambrosespellmans



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Seg needs a hug, Suicide Attempt, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmans/pseuds/ambrosespellmans
Summary: prompt fill; seg/lyta + "I've got a present for you."





	hold onto me.

_ “Brainiac isn’t on his way.  He’s already here.” _ __  
  


With Adam’s declaration, Seg found himself sagging down onto a chair with a sigh as he listlessly stated, “Well, that’s it, then.  Isn’t it? If he’s already here, we’re fucked.”

 

“Not necessarily.” Adam said, “If we show this to the council--”   
  


Seg scoffed, “--and get ourselves murdered, just like my family were?  Don’t be such an idiot, they’d never believe us.”   
  


“What about Lyta?” Kem asked, and at Seg’s pointed look, he continued, “You’re my best friend, don’t you think I know when you’re in love with someone?”

 

Seg huffed, “Doesn’t matter, I suppose.  Broke up with her. I can’t… I can’t do this.”

 

“You need a drink.” Kem stated, “You’ve had a hellish couple of days.”

 

Seg shook his head, “I’m fine.”   
  


“Too bad, I’m getting you a drink anyway.” Kem stubbornly said, disappearing to the bar.

 

Adam looked confused, “We can’t delay this, we’re wasting time!”   
  


“Look, it’s too late!” Seg yelled.

 

Adam huffed a laugh, “You know, your grandson isn’t nearly as much as a stubborn asshole as you are.”   
  


“Well, get him to save the world, then.” Seg snapped back, rubbing his eyes, “Because I don’t fucking care anymore.”   
  


Adam then said, “You think your parents, your grandfather would be happy about this?  You  _ moping?   _ No, they’d hate it too.  In fact--” he was cut off when he was forced back against a table, being grabbed by his collar.

  
Seg’s eyes lit up with rage as he hissed,  _ “Don’t ever talk about my family or I will kill you.” _

 

“Look, I’m sorry, man.” Adam said, looking down at where Seg’s hands were grabbing his shirt, “But life isn’t just going to  _ stop  _ because you’re grieving.”

 

Seg sighed and let go of Adam, conceding, “I know.  But if you’ve really come all this way to look for  _ me,  _ you’ve found the wrong man.  I just… I can’t do anything right now.”   
  


_ “What’s going on?”  _ Kem asked, coming up behind Seg with a drink, “Seg?”

 

Seg rubbed his eyes, “I’m fine.  I was just leaving, in fact.”   
  


“Whoa, I’m not letting you leave in this state, mate.” Kem put the glass down, then grabbed his friend’s shoulders, “Come on, sit.”   
  


Seg pushed Kem’s hands away, “I said I’m  _ fine!” _

 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Kem shook his head, “Now, sit down, mate.”   
  


Seg shook his head, “I’m not dealing with this.  I’m leaving.”

 

“Mate, I can’t let you--”

 

Seg interrupted, harshly,  _ “Try and stop me.”  _ then shoved past Kem, heading out of the bar.

 

“Well,  _ that  _ worked out well.” Adam snarked, putting a cigarette between his lips, “What’s our plan now?”

 

“Well, if Seg’s going to push  _ us  _ away, we get someone he can’t.” Kem suggested, then cocked his head, “Come on, pretty boy.  We have a girl to speak to.”

 

*

 

Lyta was in the middle of training when Kem came running in alongside a man she didn’t recognise.  Behind them were several guards, all of whom seemed exhausted from chasing them.

 

_ “Stop…”  _ one of the guards panted, “Stop right there!” he breathlessly rose his gun, “Or I’ll shoot you.”   
  


Kem ignored him, “Lyta, it’s important.  It’s about Seg.”

 

“Oh.” she said, then turned to the guards, “It’s quite alright, boys!  They’re with me!”

 

One of the guards asked, “Are you sure, Ma’am?”

 

“Perfectly sure.” she replied, and when the guards left the room, she asked, “What is it?  Is he--”

 

Adam replied, “He’s really low.  He walked out on us and we don’t know what he might do to himself.  It seemed pretty serious.”   
  


“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Lyta asked.

 

Adam replied, “Sorry, I’m Adam.  Friend of Seg’s.”

 

“Can we get to the point?” Kem seemed unusually impatient, as if he was at the end of his fuse.  When the two turned to him, he continued,  _ “Thank you.  _  I think he might just hurt himself.  He’s not been himself these past few days, Rao knows I don’t blame him,  _ anyone  _ would be low after what he experienced, but I’m genuinely worried.  That’s why we came to you, Lyta. He loves you.”

 

She sighed, “He broke up with me.”   
  


“He’s trying to push people away.” Kem said, “He’s hurting.  But we can’t let him hurt himself. We have to step in. I just… I wish I knew where he was.”

 

Adam piped up, “Actually… I might have an idea about that.”

 

“What?” Lyta looked confused, “Where is he?”   
  


Adam sighed, “I don’t know if I can trust you with that.  Either of you. It’s kind of a secret.”

 

“You’re  _ bloody  _ kidding me…” Lyta huffed, “Okay, let’s say you tell me and I  _ don’t  _ cut out your eyes and feed them to you.”

 

Kem looked surprised, then cleared his throat, “Er… What she means is, tell us where he is and we’ll both be very thankful and we’ll be able to save your future.”   
  


“His… what?” Lyta looked confused.   
  


Adam conceded, “I’ll explain on the way.  Just don’t… don’t tell anyone the location.”

 

“Very well.” Lyta nodded.

 

The three walked out of the room, only to immediately run into Lyta’s mother, Jayna, who looked slightly enraged.

 

“Lyta.” she glared, “You should be training.” she looked at Kem and Adam, “Not hanging around with these…  _ Rankless.” _

 

Adam piped up, “Actually, technically--” but shut up when he recieved a swift kick to the shin from Kem,  _ “Ow!” _

 

“We should give them a moment.” Kem suggested, then grabbed Adam’s arm, leading him away.

 

When they were out of sight, Lyta sighed, “Mother…”   
  


“This is about that El boy, isn’t it?” her mother asked, “I  _ knew  _ he was trouble.  Well, I forbid you from seeing him.”   
  


Lyta cried, “I am not a child!  Besides, it’s important.”   
  


“What can possibly be more important than your duties to Kandor?” Jayna asked.

 

Lyta retorted, “The one thing you seem utterly devoid of.  Love.”   
  


“Watch your tone, Lyta-Zod.” Jayna didn’t raise her voice, didn’t need to, but still sounded threatening.

 

Lyta crossed her arms, “Or what?  You’ll punish me? Hurt me? I don’t care.  I’m leaving, mother. You can’t stop me.”   
  


“Lyta, this boy will bring you nothing but pain.” Jayna’s expression softened, “I want you to stay.”   
  


Lyta shook her head, “I love him.  Have you ever loved  _ anyone?   _ Or have you always been cold?”

 

“There is one I love.” Jayna admitted, “I just want her to be safe.”   
  


Lyta requested, “If you truly love me, let me go.  I will return, I promise, but I need to help Seg out.”   
  


“Very well.” Jayna’s eyes welled with tears, “Lyta-Zod, you are dismissed.”   
  


Lyta nodded, “Thank you,” then began to walk away.

 

_ “Wait!”  _ her mother called.

 

Lyta turned towards her, “What is it, mother?”

 

“I have something.” Jayna said, then pulled an envelope out of her pocket, “For the El boy.”   
  


Lyta walked over, “What is it?” she reached out and took the envelope, turning it over and gasping when she realised that it had an all-too-familiar seal on it; the sigil of the House of El, in front of her, in red.

 

“Charys.” Jayna replied, “On the way to her trial, she knew what was going to happen, so she asked me to pass this onto her son.  I suppose the only reason I haven’t was… well, I was upset that she had willingly taken the fall for her son, her husband too. See, there was a time where Charys and I were friends, but after everything… I suppose I felt guilty.” she sighed, “Anyway, it was her final request to give this to Seg, so I suppose it falls onto you to do it.”

 

Lyta nodded, “Thank you, mother.”   
  


“I know you think of me as cold and loveless, but everything I have ever done and will ever do will be for you.” Jayna admitted, “Now go.  Follow your heart, my dearest daughter.”   
  


Lyta gave a small smile, “I will see you again, mother.” then turned away, trying not to look back as she walked away from her.

 

She faintly heard her mother sob and urged to return, but knew that time was of the essence regarding Seg, and she couldn’t let him hurt himself, or worse.

 

When she joined Adam and Kem again, she noticed that Adam was trying to calm Kem’s nerves and she couldn’t help but think how much pain Seg’s friend was going through, he had known him since he was stripped of his title.  Kem had been the first friend Seg had made through the loneliness and it was probably going to be extremely difficult for him to even fathom losing him.

 

Slipping the envelope inside her jacket, Lyta jumped into the skimmer Kem had aquired, ignoring just  _ how  _ he had aquired it (although, if push came to shove, she would be able to use her commanding position to ward off any unwanted attention) and prepared for the travel.

 

*

 

Meanwhile, Seg had arrived at the Fortress, having stolen a vehicle (he didn’t care anymore, he was at least a forty time lawbreaker) to get there.  When the door of the Fortress opened, he couldn’t help but sigh, breathing in the cold air.

 

When he entered the cavern, he looked around, unable to capture his previous wonder, everything weighed down by the crippling loneliness.

 

Listlessly, he wandered over and summoned his grandfather’s hologram, knowing it wasn’t really him, but needing to vent.

 

“Grandson,” the incorporeal figure began, “You look troubled.”   
  


Seg gave a humorless laugh, “Yeah, I suppose you could say that.” he rubbed his eyes then sat down on the floor, “I just… I keep wondering why.”

 

“Why what?” his not-grandfather asked, making his way over.

 

Seg shrugged, “Why this is my life.  Why you had to die. Why mum and dad had to sacrifice themselves for me.”   
  


“Your parents gave their lives for good reason.” the hologram replied, “They weren’t the future of the line of El.  You are.”   
  


Seg sniffled, “Well, maybe I don’t  _ want  _ to be.”   
  


“You  _ have  _ to be, otherwise they died for nothing.” Val-El stated.

 

Seg said quietly, “They died for nothing anyway.  I mean, I can’t do this. I can’t stop Brainiac. I’m just… I’m a kid who got his parents murdered, and now I’m talking to a bloody hologram because I’m so alone.”   
  


“You aren’t alone.” Val-El said, “You have your friends.”   
  


Seg shook his head, “Kem is better off without me.  So is Lyta.”

 

“And Adam?” Val-El asked.

 

Seg replied, “I barely know him.  But I am not the savior of Krypton.  I am sorry.” he got to his feet, “You’re not real, so I know you can’t stop me.” he made his way over to the fabric that Adam had handed him, tracing his finger over the ‘S’, “I am sorry, my grandson of the future.” he murmured, then took the blade he had hidden in his jacket out, “But I can’t do this anymore.”   
  


“Seg…” his grandfather called, “Please.  Don’t do this.”

 

Seg walked over and shut his grandfather’s hologram off, sighing, “I am so sorry.” before lifting up the blade.

 

All of a sudden, there was a voice crying,  _ “Stop!” _

 

Seg turned around and saw Lyta, who looked surprised at the sheer size of the Fortress before her eyes locked on him.  He dropped the blade from seeing her, then attempted to pick it back up again, only for her to come over and pull his arms away.

 

“Seg, stop it.” she pleaded.

 

He shook his head, “No.  You can’t be here.  _ You can’t--”  _ his voice caught in a sob, “Please, just let me--”   
  


“I’m not letting you kill yourself.” Lyta said, “Look, I have something for you.  A present, if you will. Something that I hope will help. Let’s just take a seat and calm down first, okay?”

 

He pulled away, “Lyta--”   
  


“No complaining!” she piped up, “Come and sit.”   
  


She led him to sit away from the blade, joining him on the ground and watching as his near-hysterical hyperventilating calmed down into semi-normal breathing.

 

“I have something for you.” she repeated, “My mother gave me it.”

 

Seg hissed, “Your mother murdered my parents.”   
  


“I know, just…” she took out the envelope and handed him it, “Here.”

 

He read the front of the envelope, immediately recognising his mother’s handwriting.  The envelope was addressed to him, so he turned it over and nearly dropped the whole thing when he noticed that it was sealed with his family’s shield.

 

Shakily, he traced the shield, sniffling before opening the envelope and pulling out a letter.  He wiped his eyes before reading the words inches from him.

 

The letter read:

 

_ My dearest Seg, _

_ If events go how I predicted, then as you’re reading this, I’m dead.  Knowing your father, he will have perished too. I cannot imagine how you’re feeling as you’re reading this, but know this, son; it’s okay. _

_ We’ll be alright, we’ll be joining your grandfather in the afterlife, so, please, stay strong.  Don’t let our deaths ruin you or stop you from living your life. It’s as the old saying goes; parents aren’t supposed to outlive their children. _

_ Just know that we are both so, so proud of you.  You are our son, the future of the El family, everything to us, and we know that no matter what, you’ll always find a way to move forward, and that you’ll find a way to save Krypton. _

_ There is danger coming, you probably know this already, and you’re probably scared, but know this, you are the strongest of us all.  You can face anything that comes your way, can fight any evil, I know it. You will figure this out. _

_ We both will always love you, my son, so do not fear for us.  Bring hope to others and do not lose your way. Have a long, happy life and do not let the love you have for the Zod girl fade because of your grief. _

_ Most importantly, live.  Live for us. I love you. _

_ Eternally, _

_ Your loving mother. _

 

Seg didn’t realise just how hard he was crying until he saw how harshly the piece of paper in front of him was shaking.  He turned to Lyta, who immediately gathered him into her arms, stroking his hair.

 

_ “Sh-She knew.”  _ Seg cried, “She knew she was going to die.”   
  


Lyta murmured, “I know.  But she always believed in you, okay?  She knew you were strong.

 

“I-I’m not strong.” Seg sobbed.

 

Lyta nodded, “Yes you are.  You are the strongest man I have ever met and I love you, no matter what, okay?”   
  


They sat there for what felt like hours, Seg just sobbing into Lyta’s shoulder whilst she offered him solace, the letter giving him enough closure, enough of a  _ goodbye  _ for him to fully realise what had occurred.

 

When he pulled away, his eyes were dried and irritated, but he felt like a weight had been lifed off his chest.  He looked at Lyta, who seemed to have been crying herself, maybe from just seeing him so upset.

 

He cupped her cheek, “Thank you.”   
  


“Seg, I know we’ve had our arguments and what my mother did was unforgivable…” she began, “But I would  _ never  _ want you to die, okay?  I  _ love  _ you, more than anything in this world.” she choked up, her eyes filling with tears, “I just… I don’t want to lose you.”

 

He swallowed, then promised, “You won’t.  I swear.”   
  


“And you won’t lose me.” she promised, pressing their foreheads together.

 

He nodded, “I love you, Lyta.”

 

“I love you too, Seg.” she said, then captured his lips in a brief, gentle kiss, before pulling away, “Just know you aren’t alone.  You’re never alone.”

 

He nodded, “I know.”

 

“So, about this Brainiac creature…” she said after a moment.

 

Seg pulled away with a soft laugh, “So I suppose Adam told you.” he paused, “Wait.  Are they waiting outside in the cold?”

 

“Yep.” she nodded, “They didn’t want to impose.”

 

He got up and walked out, pausing when he saw Adam and Kem literally _ huddling  _ for warmth, “Uh, if you two aren’t too  _ busy _ , I was wondering if you’d like to come in.”

 

_ “Oh, thank bloody Rao!”  _ Kem shuddered from the cold before he and Adam both rushed into the warmth of the Fortress.  When he felt himself warming up, he turned to Seg, “I’m happy you’re alright, mate.” he said before enveloping Seg in a tight embrace.

 

Seg shivered, “Bloody hell, you’re freezing!”

 

“Sorry,” Kem pulled away, “This place is massive.”

 

Seg nodded, “Yeah, it is.”   
  


“So, with the Brainiac situation…” Adam began.

 

Seg nodded, then walked over to the control panel, summoning his grandfather’s hologram.

 

“That’s…” Lyta began.

 

Seg nodded, “My grandfather.  Well, a hologram of him with all his memories.” he turned to the figure, “I’m sorry about earlier, grandfather.”   
  


“It is alright, Seg.” Val-El nodded, “I know things have been difficult.  I suppose that because I am not really your grandfather, I’m not completely in tune with your feelings.  But Krypton is at risk, and I need to know if you’re going to be able to help.”   
  


Seg turned to Lyta and felt her take his hand before he managed a smile, “I think I’ll be okay, thank you.”

 

“Right!” Val-El smiled, “So, let’s get started!”


End file.
